She doesn't love you like I do
by Hummelberry94
Summary: Elizabeth knows that Lily doesn't love James, but she does. She could be everything James wanted and more.
1. The Beginning

James Potter has never been the one to give up but in my opinion he would better off to. My name is Elizabeth Collette and I am the fifth member of the Marauders and totally in love with James Potter.

I met James on the train in our first year. I was looking for an empty spot. I finally find a compartment with one other person in it. I open the door. "Can I join you? Everywhere else is full."

The boy looks up and grins. He had black hair that would not lay flat and blue eyes that were as pure as the ocean. "Sure." I go in and put my trunk up and let my cat out of her cage. "I'm James Potter." He holds out his hand and grins.

"Elizabeth Collette." She shakes his hand.

Two more boys come in and smile at us. "Can we join?" The black hair boy asks us.

"Sure. The more the merrier." James tells them.

The black hair one sits next to James and the one with brown hair sat next to me. The black hair one had grey eyes that went into your soul and figured you out in seconds. The one with brown hair had kind brown eyes. I grin at them both. "I'm Elizabeth Collette."

"Remus Lupin." The one with brown eyes tells us.

"Sirius Black." The one with black hair says.

"Nice to meet you two. James Potter." James tells them and smiles.

Just then two more people come in. A girl with red hair and a guy with greasy black hair. "Can we come in? I know it will be crowded but everywhere else is too." The girl asks.

James grins and nods. "Sure." He moves over and pats the seat. The girl comes over and sits down. The guy sits down by me and glares at me. "What's your name?"

"Lily Evans and this is Severus Snap." The girl introduces them.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"So what house do you all want?" James asks us all. "I want to be in Gryffindor. My whole family has been in that house so I am going to be in it too."

"My whole family has been in Slytherin." Sirius says.

"Oh and I thought you were good." James says

"But I'm hoping to change that. I'm going to be in Gryffindor." He says proudly.

"Is it important to be in Gryffindor?" I ask.

"You must be a muggleborn. It doesn't matter that much were you end up, but I would try not to get into Slytherin. They are all the bad guys." James tells me.

I nod. "Should I be taking notes?" Everyone but Lily and Severus chuckles and I look around and frown. "What did I say?"

Remus moves over to my other side and places a hand on mine. "Don't worry about this stuff Elizabeth. Just know Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, Ravenclaw is for the wise, and Slytherin is for the cunning." He explains to me.

"Now I really feel like I should be writing this down." I say and everyone but Severus laughs. I smile and look around. I was never really popular or had friends at my schools at home so it was nice to be included here.

"I would rather be cunning than brave. Brave is just another name for stupidity." Severus says in a slow deep voice.

"Of course you would. You have the makings of a dark wizard." Sirius says. "I see guys come through my house all the time."

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Lily stands up and yells.

"Let's go somewhere else Lily." Severus says and leave. Lily glares at Sirius and James and leaves.

"Wow…" Sirius says.

"Yeah…" James says and smiles. "That is the girl I'm going to marry."

We all look at him. "Dude you just met her. You don't even know her." Sirius says and sits down.

"I know she is the one for me." James says and looks at us all. "It was love at first sight."

"Wow…" I say and giggle. "And I thought I was the only girl in the compartment." Sirius laughs and holds his hand up. I look at it and then at him. "What are you doing?"

"It's a high five…" He says slowly. "You put your hand on mine."

I put my hand on his and he lowers his hand and so I do the same. "Oh… Cool…"

"You are a strange one Elizabeth." Sirius says. "You know what? Elizabeth is too long. I'm going to call you…. Lizard!"

I groan. "No."

He grins and nods. "Yes. You are Lizard now." He looks around. "No one else can call her that either."

"Lizzie." James says.

I look at Remus. "What do you want me to call you?" He asks.

"I don't really care." I say and shrug.

"Lizbeth?" He asks.

"Lizbeth… Never heard that one. I like it." I say and smile.

"So we have Lizard, which is the best, Lizzie, and Lizbeth." Sirius says and grins.

"Do you all get nicknames?" I ask.

"Nope. You are the one with a too long name." Sirius says.

I roll my eyes. "Fine." I point at Sirius. "You are star butt." I point to James. "You are…. Messy butt." I point at Remus. "And you are…. Remus butt."

Remus laughs and Sirius pouts. "Star butt?" He asks.

"Sirius is a star so you are star butt." I explain.

"But why is Remus just Remus butt and I am star butt?" Sirius asks.

"Because I say so." I says and cross my arms.

"Lizbeth has spoken, so it shall be done." Remus says and smirks.

James gets on the ground and starts bowing. "Praise Lizzie! All mighty Lizzie."

I start laughing as Sirius joins him. The door opens and a small pudgy boy comes in. He stops as he sees what is going on. "Um… Should I leave?"

I start laughing more and Remus shakes his head. "No come in. These two are just idoits. Forget about them."

The boy comes in and sits down. "I'm Peter."

"I'm Remus butt. This little girl is Elizabeth, but don't call her that. You have to pick a nickname for her that isn't Lizard, Lizzie, or Lizbeth. The messy black haired one is James and other one is Sirius, or as Lizbeth calls them, Messy butt and Star butt." Remus explains.

Peter laughs. "Nice to meet you all."

The rest of the way we played exploding snaps and joked. I hadn't this good in years.

When we got to the school, we heard someone calling "First Years! First Years this way." We looked and saw a giant.

"Woah…" I say and Remus pulls me along. "He is huge."

"He is only a half-giant." Remus tells me in a whisper.

"Only half… woah…" I say.

"Only four to a boat." The half-giant says.

I look at the boys and they were all trying to decide who wasn't going to go with us. "I'll just go on another boat…" I offer.

"No way. I saw Peter should. He was the last one in our group. He doesn't even have a Lizard nickname." Sirius says.

"That is true. Peter you are voted off of our boat." James says.

Peter frowns and nods. He goes to another boat. I frown and follow the boys on the boat. "I would have gone on another boat…"

"Nonsense. You are part of this group and deserve to be on the same boat." James says and grins at me.

I can't help but grin back.

We get inside and the sorting starts. Sirius was first. Everyone was shocked when he was sorted into Gryffindor. I was second. I got up there and sat down. Professor McGonagall places the hat on my head.

_So a muggleborn. Very smart. And loyal. I see that you could be really put into any house. _I hear the hat say in my head.

_Please put me with my friends. Sirius was put into Gryffindor and I know James and Remus will be in that house. Put me in Gryffindor please._ I think to the hat

_Are you sure? You could be great in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff… _It says

_I'm sure. I want to be with my friends. _I tell it.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yells out. I get down and sit by Sirius.

"We got Lizard!" Sirius yells.

I blush and look down. Remus was next and got into Gryffindor, as did James and Peter.

Soon we were known as the Marauders and causing trouble everywhere we went. In our second year, we found out that Remus was a werewolf. We achieved becoming animagi in our fifth year. James was a stag, Sirius a dog, Peter a rat, and I was a wolf. In the summer between our fourth and fifth year, Sirius finally moved out of his house and into James'. We never knew what went on at Sirius' house and he never offered up any information so we just moved on. As the years moved on I feel more in love with James as he feel more in love with Lily. It was horrible to see him get rejected again and again. Lily wasn't right for him. I knew it and I would get James to know it too.


	2. The Plan

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

It was out 7th year back at Hogwarts and this year I would tell James that I loved him. I get on the train and look around for the boys. I knew that they would be in our usual compartment, but you never knew with those boys. I get to our compartment and see James dancing around and the other boys laughing at him. I chuckle and go in. James stops dancing and grins. "Lizzie!" He yells out. He comes to me and hugs me.

"Hello Jamie. What are you all happy about?" I ask and hug him back. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. He lets me go and I go sit by Remus. "Why is he so happy?"

"He is the head boy for this year." He says and grins.

I look at Remus in shock. "What? The head boy? You aren't the head boy?"

"Nope. Dumbledore decided to make James the head boy. I'm actually glad. I know Dumbledore only made me a prefect to try and keep us under control and since I know I couldn't do that, it makes me feel better that I can just sit back and relax." He explains and sits back.

I chuckle and nods. "Okay but that still doesn't explain why James is the head boy. He is one of the two more troublemakers in the school and why is James so happy about making head boy anyways? I would think he would be sad." I say.

"Lily is the head girl." He says and smiles at James

I frown and look away. _With lily being head girl and James being head boy, they will be spending a lot of time together. This could go one of two way, one being she falls for him or two she gets sick of him and really never talks to him or thinks about him again._

The door opens and Lily is standing there. "Remus are you ready to go?"

Remus smirks. "Nope. I don't have to go anywhere."

"What? Why not?" Lily asks.

"Because I'm the head boy." James says and grins.

She frowns. "W-What? You the head boy?" She laughs. "Yeah, like that would happen. Come on Remus. This isn't funny."

"It isn't a joke Lily flower. I am the newest head boy." James says and goes to her. He shows her the badge. "See Head Boy. Now we have a meeting don't we?"

She frowns even more. "Why would Dumbledore do this to me?" She groans and leaves. James grins and follows her.

"I don't know why he keeps trying. She doesn't like him." I say and cross my arms.

"You are only saying that because you like him." Sirius says

I look at him shocked and stutters. "I-I do n-not… I n-not…"

"Lizbeth… We all know." Remus says and wraps an arm around me. I frown and look away.

Sirius kneels down in front of me. "Hey we think you are better than Lily…" He takes my hand. "At least you like him for who he is."

I nod and take back my hand. "But he only has eyes for Lily. There is nothing I can do."

"He only likes her because he can't have her… What if you were the thing that he couldn't have?" Sirius says.

I look at him and frowns. "How can I be the thing he can't have?"

"You are going to have a boyfriend." Sirius says and smiles.

I look at him and start laughing. "Me? Yeah. Because I have so many guys wanting to be on my arm." I shake my head and chuckle. "No really what is the plan?"

"You are going to have a boyfriend." Sirius says.

"Who are you going to trick to date me?" I ask and cross my arms.

"Not going to trick anyone. He actually volunteered for this." Sirius explains.

"Who would be stupid enough to date me? I am tougher than most of the guys at Hogwarts." I say.

"I'm the stupid one." Remus says softly.

I look over at him in shock. "Remus? You volunteered to fake date me?"

"Of course. You are my best friend and I want you happy and if you getting James will make you happy then I will do everything in my power to help you." Remus says and shrugs. "And Lily isn't the right girl for him."

I grin and hug him. "Thanks Remmy." I whisper in his ear.

"Anything for my Lizbeth." He says and we move back.

"So how are we are going to do this?" I ask.

"Well when James comes back you two are going to tell us that you have some important news to tell us. You will tell us that you have been dating through the summer. We will all be happy for you and through the year, James will get more and more jealous of you two and then he will forget about Lily and only care about Lizard." Sirius explains.

I look at Remus. "Okay, I can do that. Are you okay with this?"

"I promise you I am." He says and grins.

"Okay Remus Lupin you are my fake boyfriend." I say and laugh.

After a little while, James comes back. Sirius and Peter were playing exploiting snaps and Remus and I were talking about books. We were sitting closer than we usually did, so when James came back he would notice it. "Hey guys." James says as he walks in.

I look up and smile. "How is our head boy? Was it everything you thought it was?"

"Eh. I had to tell people when to do their rounds." He says. He looks at Remus and me. "What is going on there?"

"What do you mean? They are being nerds like always." Sirius says and looks over at us.

"Well actually… we need to tell you guys about something…" I say and look at Remus. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"You can." He says and smiles.

I look at the others and grins. "Remus and I are dating! We have been since this summer."

"What?" Sirius says and grins. "You old dog! You caught Lizard!" He says and laughs.

"Congrats guys." Peter says and smiles at us.

"Thanks guys." I say and lean into Remus. He wraps his arms around me and places a small kiss on my head.

James sits down and grins. "Good for you two!"

I grin at James and then turns to Remus. "Well since they all know, we don't have to keep to ourselves anymore." I grin and lean on his chest.

He pulls me close. "Nope."

I look at James and see that he is talking to Sirius. I hope this plan works and doesn't destroy our little pack.

* * *

**There it is. Review please**


	3. The Confusion

**Nameless-dono: Thanks for the follow! **

**I don't own Harry Potter **

* * *

It had been a month of Remus and me pretending to date. It was interesting to say the least. Remus and I sat next to each other and held hands. The boys would leave us alone sometimes and then we would just do homework. We left it up to James to think what we were doing.

Remus comes up to me for breakfast and kisses me on the head. "Hey Lizbeth."

"Hey Remmy." I say and kiss him on his cheek. I look around and notice that the boys weren't here. "Where are the other?"

"They don't want to get up so I need you to come up with me." He says and sits down.

"I get peter and James!" I yell and starts running up.

"No fair!" He calls after me and chases me.

I get to the boy's room and jumps on Peter's bed. "PETER!" I yell in his ear.

"Ah!" Peter yells and sits up, throwing me off the bed. He looks at me and frowns. "Sorry Eliza."

"It's all good." I say and get up. "Time for James." I look over at Sirius' bed and see Remus trying to wake up Sirius. I giggle and goes to James' bed. "Jamie?" I shake him but he doesn't respond. I lean down and whisper in his ear. "Jamie. You are late for the Quidditch match. Lily said if you win she will date you." His eyes pop open and he start running around. After a minute he stops and glares at me.

"No fair." He grumbles and goes to the bathroom.

I giggle and go over to Sirius' bed. "Any luck?"

"No. Can you help?" Remus asks. I grin and transform into my wolf form and jumps on the bed. I start lick Sirius' face and messing up his hair.

Sirius starts to grumble and tries to swat me away but I start bouncing on him. "LIZARD!" He yells and I jump off. He jumps up and chases me. I go under the bed and growl at him. He gets on his belly and glares at me. "You are a butt head." He says and goes to the bathroom.

I get out from under the bed and go to Remus. "And that is how you wake up the Marauders." I say and bow.

He chuckles and wraps an arm around my waist. "You didn't wake me up."

"Oh but I did." I say and lay and hand on his arm. "You woke up to see me." I smirk. He rolls his eyes and picks me up. I squeal and he throws me on his bed. I look up at him and smirk. "What are you going to do?"

"Anything I want." He says and lays on the bed next to me.

I place a hand on his chest and get closer to him. "Anything?"

He growls softly and moves to my ear. "Anything." He whispers. I shiver and close my eyes.

"Um guys… Not here." I hear Sirius say. I jump up and blush. He chuckles and sits at the end of Remus' bed. "At least you guys are staying in character."

"Yeah." I say and stand up. I brush off my skirt. "Um… So breakfast is ending soon so you all should hurry up." I say fast and run out of the room.

* * *

Later that day, I feel a hand grab my wrist and pull me into one of the secret passages the boys and I found. I see Remus standing there and put his finger to his mouth to keep me quiet. I nod and he motions me to follow. I follow him to a little clearing and he sits down and I sit by him. "Remus? What's going on?"

He looks at me softly and rubs the back of his neck. "Um… I need to tell you something."

I place a hand on his knee and frown. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I like you… More than a friend. I volunteered to be your fake boyfriend because I like you and I thought if you could see house I was as a boyfriend you would forget about James and start to like me…" He says softly and looks at me.

I just look at him and frown. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Um… since 2nd year. I was starting to get a crush on you but I thought you'd hate me about the werewolf thing but when you accepted me and even became an illegal animagi for me… it just took a life of its own. I know this complicates things and I will give you time." He stands up.

I stand up and hug him. "Thank you for telling me. It took a lot of courage." He hugs me back.

"Anything for my Lizbeth." He says and kisses the top of my head.

"Do the others know?" I ask and look up at him.

"Sirius figured it out last year… He caught me watching you do your homework…" He says and looks down, a slight blush appearing on his face.

I chuckle and nod. "Okay. Just give me a little time to figure this all out." He nods and smiles.

"Even if you don't feel the same, I will keep pretending to be your boyfriend. I do want you to be happy." He says.

I nod and kiss his cheek. "You are the best Remmy." I whisper and leave. I go to the library and go to Remus' and my spot in the back of the library. No one goes back there and it was quiet so we could study or think. When I had a bad day I would come back here and just sit in Remus' lap and he would pet my hair. I sit down and frown. Remus and I did do a lot of things together and some of them could be considered couple things, like the hair petting, when I sit in his lap, and we did flirt a lot. I bring my knees to my chest. Why was I in love with James? Yes he is gorgeous and funny and amazing, but so is Remus. Remus and I were great together. This past month last amazing. I place my head in my hands. What was I going to do?

"Um… Lizzie?" I look up to see James standing there with one of his hands in his hair.

"Hey James, what do you need?" I ask and smile.

He sits in the other chair. "Why are you with Remus?"

"He is kind, amazing, cute, funny…" I say and slowly trail off. I smile and close my eyes. "I can go to him for anything and talk to him about anything. Some days we are just talking about our favorite books and it will go into which writer is the best and then go into how muggle books are amazing and should be available to us here." I open my eyes and I look at James.

He shallows. "Wow… You have thought a lot about this…" He looks down. I could see he was arguing with himself in his head.

"Jamie… What's wrong? Did Lily curse you again? You know n-" James stops me suddenly by putting his lips on mine. He was kissing me! James Potter was kissing me, Elizabeth Collette! The only problem was I didn't feel anything. No fireworks. No butterflies in my stomach. I break away from James and look at him.

"I am so sorry… I mean I meant to kiss you but…." James stutters out.

I just smile. "Don't be. It was enlightening." I get up and smile. "Thank you Jamie for that. I now know my feelings. I have none but brotherly love for you. Why haven't I tried that before?" I hug James and skip off, leaving a confused James behind.

* * *

**So there it is. **

**Review Please**


End file.
